Toy vehicles with at least one wheel such as cars, trucks, or motorcycles, have long been a source of entertainment for children. For example, toy vehicles have been designed for racing, performing stunts, transforming, and other creative play. The variation in themes and features spark the imagination of a child and provide continued engagement which adds to the play value.
Due to the continued popularity, there remains a continuing need in the art for ever more interesting, amusing and entertaining toys.